


ruby/casteil one-shot

by Noahstarr



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Supernatural, collections - Fandom, one shots - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahstarr/pseuds/Noahstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of supernatural one shots. <br/>will be rated by story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ruby/castiel

**Author's Note:**

> this is ruby/castiels one-shot.   
> rated-pg 13, teen and up

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

feeling the wood shoved through her shoulders, she gasps out for air as Castile's hand tights around her through. repeatedly slamming her body into the bathroom door. with each shove he screams out " YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT I GAVE UP FOR YOU! I turned my back on my brothers and father. forfeited heaven for a whore of a demon."

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never going to happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

all the fight leaves Ruby's body and her eyes stream out bloody tears. feeling the contact of her now limp body in his hands, Castile softly sits down on the bloody carpeted hallway moving her into his lap. he cradles her head in his hands, holding up her head to look him in the eyes. "I love you so much.....I just cant live with out." a dark shadow envelopes her as his wings enclose around her.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

 

(RUBYS POV.)

this man...this angel fell form the heavens for my wicked wicked love. his soul is so pure and his grace is so addicting to feel on my skin. I just cant leave him. I would face the master of fire and burn for eternity to live a couple of mere seconds in his arms. 

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

the day has finely come master has token over the world and is now using Sams body as is meat suit. he sees my scars and my bruises and he says im to beautiful for this punishment.

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, I finally had enough

siting in Lucifer's throne as he rips out my beloved heart in front of me. I barely bat a lash as the blood squirts out his through.


	2. castiel/dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how cas sees dean as his own

the moment I looked into his eyes I was trapt.

I could here my mental jail bars of my jail cell slowly closing locking me in.  
but I didn't care, I never cared. if it was for Dean I'd give any and everything.

I HAVE GAVE my everything and anything. I'll forfeit heaven's sky's and turn my back on my father. rip my wings from my back, disgrace me if you need to.   
because I love you so much and it hurts so bad to see you turn away from me. the desperation is killing me, my minds all ready made up.

your MY ANGEL   
your MY DEMON  
your my very best friend.   
I love you but I need you and you hurt me again. I'll never buy into another, your my everything in my life 

but i feel as though iv curruopted your very soul. like im the one that lead you into temptation, away from the bars drinking your brain cells into a drunk stupor. taking you away from all the females that gaze hungryly at you. i should you what i could give you, what you could have forever, all you had to do was say yes to me.


End file.
